phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Gambanteinn(Halloween ver.) (Priest 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: First Halloween The date is October 31st--the streets are glowing with the light of countless jack-o-lanterns. Gambanteinn: Yay, today's Halloween. Gambanteinn: Say, Commander... Gambanteinn: What is Halloween, anyway? The commander tried to explain what it was to her. Gambanteinn: It's like a festival? People dress up like ghosts and monsters, then go out to get candy? Gambanteinn: That sounds like so much fun. Candy... Gambanteinn: ... Gambanteinn suddenly fell silent, and began staring vacantly. Gambanteinn: Huh? No, I wasn't spacing out. I was just thinking. Gambanteinn: I had this great idea. Gambanteinn: I think I'll go out and get some candy, too. Gambanteinn: Don't worry. People who love candy couldn't possibly be bad guys. The commander followed her out into town, worried that her naivety would come back to haunt her. Gambanteinn: Okay, here goes... Gambanteinn: Oh, but where are the houses that give out candy? The commander was dreading what would come next. Episode 2: Monster Girl and the Strays Gambanteinn: Let's see... What was I supposed to say again? Kick or Candy? Gambanteinn: Wait, no... Slap or Sweets? Gambanteinn: That's not it, either. Gambanteinn: Oh, now I remember. Trick or Treat! Gambanteinn: What's wrong, Commander? You look really tired. Indeed, the commander was already exhausted from being Gambanteinn's Halloween escort. Gambanteinn: Isn't this great? I mean, look at all the candy I've received. The basket she was carrying had a veritable mountain of candy in it. Gambanteinn: Still, I didn't get anything at first. I wonder why? Gambanteinn: Were people scared because they thought I was a real monster? Gambanteinn: Do humans really think that Killer Princes and Princesses are monsters? Gambanteinn: If so, it makes me sad. Gambanteinn spoke in her usual distant low-key tone. Gambanteinn: Still, they ended up giving me candy, anyway. It's so strange. ---- Question 1=''"Maybe it's because they aren't scared of you."'' Gambanteinn: Hmmm, I wonder... |-|Question 2=''"It's probably because you don't seem the least bit threatening."'' Gambanteinn: Of course not. I'm not the enemy, after all. |-|Question 3=''"It's because you aren't a monster. You're a kind, young girl."'' Gambanteinn: Me? Kind? Heh heh heh heh. ---- Gambanteinn: I don't know about that, but at least I got some candy. Gambanteinn: Hm? What's wrong, Commander? Why are you growling like that? Gambanteinn: Oh, you're over there? Then who's growling? A pack of vicious stray dogs had come up to them unawares. Gambanteinn: Why are you guys growling at us? And why are you making those scary faces? Gambanteinn: Oh, you want some candy? The commander seemed frustrated that Gambanteinn wasn't taking this more seriously. The ravenous canines fixed their eyes on her basket of candy. Episode 2: Fearless Guard Gambanteinn and the commander were surrounded. Gambanteinn: Look how they're drooling. They really do want some candy. The commander shouted, "Look out!" The next moment, the entire pack lunged at Gambanteinn. Gambanteinn: ...Hmm. The commander couldn't believe what was unfolding. Gambanteinn: Wait a second. The gentle, slow-paced Gambanteinn was gracefully dodging the stray dogs' attacks. It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Gambanteinn: Stop it, you guys. You can have it all if you want. Here... Gambanteinn: Don't fight over it. There's enough for everyone. Okay, bye bye. Gambanteinn: Oh, Commander. What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost. Gambanteinn: How did I dodge the dogs like that? Hmm, I don't really remember. Gambanteinn: I was just doing what you said. Gambanteinn: I didn't give in to fear, and I think those doggies could tell I wasn't their enemy. Gambanteinn: Really? You think that could be a new defensive skill? Okay... Gambanteinn: Maybe I'll name it "Fearless Guard." Gambanteinn: Oh, I think I understand now. The commander asked what she meant. Gambanteinn: If we didn't give in to fear, maybe humans and Eldritch could finally live together in peace. That got the commander thinking. If everyone had more of the genuine kindness she possessed, maybe there would be less strife in the world. ---- Question 1=''"What about your candy?"'' Gambanteinn: Oh, right... It's all gone. |-|Question 2=''"Are you going to go get some more candy?"'' Gambanteinn: That would be fun, but... |-|Question 3=''"Are you okay with losing all your candy?"'' Gambanteinn: In that case, maybe I'll go ask the humans... No. ---- Gambanteinn: If I get any more, there won't be enough for the others. The commander's heart warmed at her kind, innocent answer. Gambanteinn: Oh, I know. I'll just have to get some candy from you. Gambanteinn: Here goes, Commander... Trick or Treat. Category:Character Quest